Alola Route 5
Route 5 (Japanese: Route 5) is a route on Alola's Akala Island, connecting Paniola Ranch, Brooklet Hill, Lush Jungle, and . Route description Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items Southern half }} }} in the Pokémon Center|Su=yes|M=yes}} /Noinoi , a / the player can receive in a trade|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the Pokémon Center if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 3,000}} Bronson after defeating him|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Berry pile The Berry pile can have two sizes: a small pile that yields three random Berries or a large pile that yields four to five Berries. The first Berry in a large pile is fixed. In large piles, the player will always find a high level hiding among the Berries that the player must defeat in order to collect them; small piles only occasionally have low level Crabrawler hiding among the Berries. The Berry pile regenerates daily. Totem Stickers Northern half The north part of the route can only be accessed from , or by Charizard Glide after entering Lush Jungle. }} Alexis|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a dirt cloud is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Zygarde Cube Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Southern half A male in the Pokémon Center offers to trade the player a named Bouncee. }} }} }} |type1=Grass|type2=Poison|alliesna=N/A}} Northern half The north part of the route can only be accessed from , or by Charizard Glide after entering Lush Jungle. }} }} }} }} |type1=Grass|type2=Poison|alliesna=N/A}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Southern half A male in the Pokémon Center offers to trade the player a named Noinoi. }} }} }} }} }} |type1=Grass|alliesna=N/A}} Northern half The north part of the route can only be accessed from , or by Charizard Glide after entering Lush Jungle. }} }} }} }} }} |type1=Grass|alliesna=N/A}} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon Southern half 150px|Twins|Isa and Nico|360|2|440|Happiny|♀|15|None|174|Igglybuff|♀|15|None|36=チヒロ と ミヒロ|37=Chihiro and Mihiro}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Yuka|640|2|755|Morelull|♀|15|None|165|Ledyba|♀|16|None|36=ユウカ|37=Yūka}} 150px|Rising Star Duo|Lauren and Justin|1,632|2|629|Vullaby|♀|17|None|627|Rufflet|♂|17|None|36=チハル と コウタ|37=Chiharu and Kōta}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Cory|640|2|046|Paras|♂|15|None|167|Spinarak|♂|16|None|36=トオル|37=Tōru}} 150px|Trial Guide|Bronson|1,056|1|079|Slowpoke|♂|22|Psychium Z|36=カズマ|37=Kazuma}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGladion.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull |classlink=Gladion |name= |prize= 720 |game=SM |location=Alola Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=2}} | | Northern half 150px|Youngster|Caleb|400|1|737|Charjabug|♂|20|None|36=ヒロト|37=Hiroto}} 150px|Hiker|Gabriel|672|1|749|Mudbray|♂|21|None|36=ガクジ|37=Gakuji}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Alexis|1,564|2|704|Goomy|♀|22|None|700|Sylveon|♂|23|None|36=アオイ|37=Aoi}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Southern half 150px|Twins|Isa and Nico|360|2|546|Cottonee|♀|15|None|548|Petilil|♀|15|None|36=チヒロ と ミヒロ|37=Chihiro and Mihiro}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Yuka|640|2|755|Morelull|♀|16|None|165|Ledyba|♀|16|None|36=ユウカ|37=Yūka}} 150px|Rising Star Duo|Lauren and Justin|1,632|2|629|Vullaby|♀|17|None|627|Rufflet|♂|17|None|36=チハル と タクム|37=Chiharu and Takumu}} 150px|Pokémon Breeder|Cory|640|2|046|Paras|♂|16|None|167|Spinarak|♂|16|None|36=トオル|37=Tōru}} 150px|Trial Guide|Bronson|1,152|2|079|Slowpoke|♂|24|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|24|Psychium Z|36=カズマ|37=Kazuma}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGladion.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull |classlink=Gladion |name= |prize= 680 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=3}} | | | Northern half 150px|Youngster|Caleb|400|1|737|Charjabug|♂|20|None|36=ヒロト|37=Hiroto}} 150px|Hiker|Gabriel|672|2|296|Makuhita|♂|21|None|749|Mudbray|♂|21|None|36=ガクジ|37=Gakuji}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Alexis|1,564|2|704|Goomy|♀|22|None|700|Sylveon|♂|23|None|36=アオイ|37=Aoi}} Trivia * The two on this route share their English names with the two daughters of Eric Medalle. Route 005 Route 005 Route 005 Route 005 de:Route 5 (Alola) es:Ruta 5 (Alola) fr:Route 5 (Alola) it:Percorso 5 (Alola) ja:5ばんどうろ (アローラ地方) zh:５號道路（阿羅拉）